The McCall Pack - Prologue
by EastYorkDisneyFan
Summary: This is a prologue to my stories about the McCall pack, to deal with the charter deaths from the end of season 3b. Warning there will still be a charter death.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night at Eichen House on the grounds of the old Oak Creek internment camp. Scott suddenly felt something draw his attention away from Lydia and Stiles, he ran through the hall ways picking up speed using every ounce of strength he had both human and werewolf. Once he got to open ground he saw Allison and Isaac fighting the Oni, just as her arrow struck one another came from behind. Scott leapt at her and shoved her out of the way, the sword it had out just grazed her arm.

Scott wasn't as lucky the sword had hit him. Alison and Isaac rushed over to him. Alison pulled out the sword from him. Scott slowly got to his feet and Alison helped him into her car to drive him home. Isaac sat in the back supporting Scott who was starting to heal.

When they got to Scott's house Melissa instead on taking a look at the wound that Scott had despite the fact that it was healing, she cleaned it and put a bandage on it to help keep it clean. Alison then helped him up to his room. She ended up lie with him as he healed.

Isaac looked on from the door before heading to his room, he realised that him and Alison never really worked out. She still had feelings for Scott. Isaac knew this and knew they could never be together.

At the same time Ethan and Aiden were healing from being shot with wolfs bane, at Derek's loft. Well he was there Chris Argent got a call from Alison telling him that she was with Scott and that he had been hurt by one of the Oni's swords, but was he was healing.

Back at Eichen House Lydia and Kira helped Stiles into his jeep and drove him to Scott's house as he instead on knowing if Scott was ok. Once they got there Lydia called her mom to come and pick up both her and Kira. Stiles told his dad that he would be staying the night at Scott's house, he understood especially after he had told him about Scott being hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next evening the various groups were plotting what to do. Allison was with her dad they were busy making up more silver arrows as she had discovered the previous night.

Scott, Isaac, Kira and Stiles were talking with Deaton about how to capture the nogitsune once they freed it from void Stiles they had decided to capture it the wooden container that had been made from the nemiton tree that had once contained Tallia Hale's claws.

Ethan and Aiden were talking with Derek about how they wanted to just leave town. Derek then said "Scott's always been about one thing. Saving his friends. He will do anything and everything to save the people he cares about. When there's no chance of winning, he keeps fighting. When all hope is lost, he finds another way and when he's beaten down he stands up again! You want to find a place in his pack? You want redemption? Find another way to stand and fight!"

Ethan turned to Aiden and said "If we leave town where will we go find another pack that will treat us like carp or do we find one and just kill everyone. I don't want to do that again."

Aiden looked at him and said "no we stand and fight for Scott, even if it means dyeing for him."

Ethan looked at his brother and back to Derek and said "I hope it doesn't have to come to that."

Derek and the twins pulled up in the back of the school and saw Void Stiles sitting with two Oni protecting him. He looked at them and said "I've heard of an Alpha pack, but never one with former Alphas."

They all drew there claws prepared to fight, more Oni showed up just as Allison and Chris Argent did as well crossbows and silver tipped arrows at the ready.

Meanwhile at another entrance to the school Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Isaac and Kira were preparing to get the nogitsune. They ended up in some sort of void world, Stiles realised it was fake when he didn't have a reflection when he looked into Kira's sword as he was about to stab himself with it, as he was being engorged by the nogitsune.

Well that was going on Derek, Ethan, Aiden and the Argent's were fighting back at the Oni. Their last arrow missed its target and Aiden went to garb it he stabbed the Oni in front of him with it. The Oni stabbed him with its sword at the same time.

Inside the school Scott, Lydia, Stiles and Isaac had the void version of Stiles surrounded. Scott bit it turning it into a wolf Kira stabbed it with her sword at that same moment one final Oni came from behind and stabbed her, it was on last sick joke from the nogitsune.

Kira collapsed in Scott's arms as he pulled out the sword from her. She looked up at him and said "I don't feel any pain," as Scott tried to take some of it from her. She then continued "you were the first person I ever fell in love with. I love you Scott McCall, you will always be the only one I loved."

Scott then said "Kira I'm sorry don't die like this I love you too."

Kira then said "no its better this way there's another who you have feelings for."

Scott nodded and held her in his arms as she died.

Just then Lydia seemed to be drawn outside of the school to the back door that lead out to the lacrosse field. The others following her, Scott caring the now dead Kira in his arms the same way Derek had carried the lifeless Ericka after they had found her in janitor's closet at the bank.

The sight they saw didn't look good the saw Ethan holding his brother Aiden in his arms. Aiden sounded like he was giving up, Ethan then said to him "shut up Aiden and fight, don't give up I need you."

Scott then said "I need you in my pack."

Lydia then said "you're not a bad guy you're just misunderstood."

Derek looked at him and said "he's barley healing we need to get him some help now."

Derek led Ethan who was was now carrying his brother in his arms to his car, the three of them took off for Dr, Deaton's office, as he had said he would be there that nigh in case he was needed.

Chris and Allison then drew there attention to Scott who was now cradling the dead body of Kira in his arms. Chris approached him and said "you loved her didn't you."

Scott nodded and said "yeah but not as much as Allison."

Allison smiled at him and said "I know Scott," she then knelt beside him and hugged him. Chris knelt beside him too and said "we should contact her parents and tell them what happened."

Stiles then said "we should also talk to my dad too so we can come up with something to cover it up."

Stiles called his dad who showed up on his own out of uniform in a regular car they sat with Chris well they waited for the Yukimuras to show up when they did they told them what had happen and they agreed to say that it had been a carjacking that went bad.

Meanwhile at Deaton's he had managed to stabilize Aiden but he said he could only do so much for him as it was up to Aiden now.

Ethan knew there was something more he could do for his brother he told Derek and Dr. Deaton to let him know if anything changed as he made his way home to grab one of the books they had saved from their family home, he hoped he could find something to save his brother in it.

When he got back to the Vet's office he opened the book and began looking through it for anything. He was about to give up when he found a page in it that had blood on it, the blood smelt familiar as it was his own. He began to read the page and as he read the first part he said out loud "Aiden what did you do that night?"

Dr. Deaton and Derek came over to him as he showed them the page. He continued to read more before he pulled out his phone and aid "Call Scott tell him to bring Lydia with him," he did this as he dialed another number, and said "Danny I need you to get to the Veterinary clinic now I'll explain when you get here."

Scott, Lydia and Danny all pulled up together they looked at each other and wondered what was going on. Dr. Deaton let them into the back where Ethan was waiting for them.

* * *

**So as you can see I killed Kira I really don't like her character too much mainly because of her mother. As to what happens with the twins and what Aiden did and what Ethan will do to save his brother you'll have to wait for the next chapter, all I will say is that Fate can sometimes be changed by someone intervening.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan then said "I need your help to do something to save my brother."

Danny then said "why us?"

Ethan then said "I need two werewolves, one has to be an Alpha and the other has to be close to the one the ritual is being performed for. I also need another supernatural preferably a banshee, and finally a human."

Scott then said "what if I refuse to help?"

Ethan then said "well either he just dies and he ends up in limbo for the rest of time, or I kill you and take your Alpha spark."

Scott then replied "I doubt you'd resort to killing me in front of Deaton and Danny."

Ethan replied "your quite correct, look all I need is your help so I can plead with the fates to return my brother to the land of the living. If you don't want us in your pack will understand, but just so you know we've pissed off a lot of people and we don't have anywhere else to turn."

Scot then said "what I said earlier I need you guys in my pack and I want you there now."

Ethan then said "then help me like you helped Stiles."

Scott nodded and said "so what do we need to do?"

Ethan then explained that he needed Scott to put his claws in both Lydia and Aiden well he had his in Danny and Aiden. Danny interrupted and asked "am I going to turn into something if you do that?"

Deaton then said "no there is no risk to you."

Danny then said "what about having weird dreams or something like Jackson did?"

Scott said "wait when did Jackson have weird dreams?"

Danny then said "when he got clawed in the back of the neck by Derek."

Derek the replied "that must have been when I got shot with the wolfs bane tipped bullet."

Deaton then said "you must have inadvertently transferred a memory to him when you did that." He then turned to Danny and said "Danny the chances of that happening this time are very slim and if it does we will deal with it ok."

Danny nodded and said "so is this going to hurt having Ethan's claw in me?"

Deaton then said "it might but when he puts them in but he'll probably share some of his werewolf healing with you to take way the pain."

Lydia then said "Scott did it to me to help Stiles and it didn't hurt to bad after he did it." She then turned to Deaton and said "so is this similar to what Scott and I did to free Stiles from the Nogitsune?"

Deaton replied "from what I read, but there are some defences' that will be explained once you've begun the ritual."

Ethan then said "I'll give you a brief Idea of hat to except essentially what happened was when we were 12 and I was hurt badly in the attack that killed our family Aiden begged the fates to spare my life and because I was young and hadn't done anything that had to be weighed in the balance of life, my soul was returned to me. Now the rite I want to do is a little more complicated essentially I need your help in pleading a case for Aiden in the court of the Fates."

Scott then turned to the others and said "I'll help." Lydia nodded and said "I'll be there for him." Danny then said "I'll help however I can."

Ethan then said "Ok good now help me get him down on the floor and we need to support him. "

They got him down on the floor then Ethan said "Ok now Scott I need you and Lydia on his left. Danny you're on his right with me. Lydia and Danny help support him with your arms linked to each other. Scott I need you to put a claw in Lydia's neck and a claw in Aiden's chest I'll do the same. Deaton I need you to make a circle of wolfs bane petals and mountain ash around us."

Deaton grabbed what he needed and made the circle as Ethan had requested and the book sated. Ethan and Scott then stuck their claws in where Ethan had said too. Danny cried out in a little bit of pain at first. Ethan then began to say "I call upon the fates and ask to seek there council."

A few minutes later the four of them then found themselves in a large stone chamber Aiden was sitting cross-legged in the centre nearby what seemed to be a judge's stand from a court room. Lydia then asked "where are we exactly."

Ethan replied "it looks like a room in Odin's palace in the land of Asgard."

Someone dressed in furs that looked like a Viking then said "you are correct Ethan Fenrir you have come here to plead for the soul of your brother in the Court of Fate. The case will be heard before the Valkyries. The other members with you will be called before them to speak and answer their questions and they and Odin will decide the fate of Aiden Fenrir. Do you consent to this?"

Ethan nodded and said "I do consent and wish to prove that Aiden is worthy of return."

The Viking then banged a gong; five women with wings then entered and took seats on the dais, a horn then sounded as Odin entered the hall. He then made his way to the middle of the dais and said "approach Ethan Fenrir," Ethan then approached the dais and bowed. Odin than asked "who do you bring with you to plead with you."

Ethan then said "I bring the Alpha of our pack Scott McCall," he indicated for Scott to approach who bowed like Ethan did, "I also have with me Lydia Martin a Banshee, and as my human reprehensive Danny Mahealani ." The other too approached and bowed as Scott and Ethan had.

They were then each questioned about their thoughts on Aiden; Ethan took the longest of them all. After a few minutes The Valkyries deliberated before making their decision, Odin then stood and said "it has been ruled by the court of the fates that the soul of Aiden Fenrir e returned to the land of the living."

One of the Valkyries then said to Ethan "your brother pled for your life once and we now return the favour to you. Neither of you can now pled for the other again, however if need be others may pled in your steed."

All of them then found themselves back on the floor of Dr. Deaton's office, Aiden had his eyes opened and turned to his brother and said "Ethan what happened and what did you do?"

Ethan then told him "only what you did for me once."

Aiden nodded as what had happened in the court of fates came to him, he hugged his brother and said "thanks."

Dr. Deaton also broke the ring of Mountain ash and wolfs bane around them, he then took a look at the wound on the back of Danny's neck before putting a little rubbing alcohol on it, he then said "it should be fine in a couple of days."

Scott then said to Ethan and Aiden "if you're going to stay in town your welcome in my pack, I'll deal with Isaac if I need to."

Aiden then said "what about Stiles?"

Scott said "he actually told me to make the offer when he saw you guys come and fight with Derek."

Aiden than said "Derek did kind of give us a pep talk before and told us how your never give up even when you've been beaten you always find away. With all the fights we had with you when we were in the Alpha pack I have to say you always did empress me."

Ethan then added "yeah you're not a typical Alpha or werewolf for that matter."

Scott then said "do you guys need anywhere to stay?"

Ethan replied "no we've still got the apartment that Deucalion rented we're good for awhile."

Danny then offered to give them a lift back to their place; they took him up on the offer. Ethan then said to him once they arrived "thanks for the lift home, I'd invite you in but I kind of need to look after Aiden tonight."

Danny then said "don't worry I get it, just don't leave town without telling me ok."

The two of them looked at him and said "we won't."


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days had passed and Scott hadn't seen or heard anything from the twins, although both Danny and Lydia had. They told him that Aiden just needed some time some time to heal and get his strength back.

Later that day Scott, Stiles Isaac and Lydia got a text from Derek calling a pack meeting, Scott and Stiles both decided that Danny should come along as well as Derek was wondering what they knew about the status of the twins. They told Danny to meet them at the same place that Ethan and Aiden had hosted the black light party on Halloween

Scott was the first to arrive flowed by Stiles. When Stiles came in to the loft he saw Scott and Derek arguing. Scott seemed to be pissed that Derek was still trying to be the Alpha of the pack even though Scott was now. Stiles stepped between then and said "how about this Scott's the Alpha but he also respects that Derek and his family used to be the protectors of Beacon Hills."

Scott then said "so I give Derek a sort of honorary position of Alpha."

Derek replied "I could respect that, just don't try and give me orders," he then said to Scott "as you're not my Alpha"

Scott said "fine we run this pack together you help me out with the stuff I don't know and I won't go Alpha on you."

Just then Isaac and Lydia walked in flowed by Danny. Derek pointed at him and said "what's he doing here?"

Scott replied "I invited him you said you want info on Ethan and Aden well he has some, him and Lydia have been in contact with them both."

Danny replied "look I fine fine to just stay on the sidelines with all the supernatural stuff I just came here because Scott asked me to come and give you guys any information I have on what's going on with Ethan and Aiden."

Just then Allison and Chris Argent came in. They took up seat along with the others. After Scott and Derek called the pack meeting to order and explained that they would share duties of being in charge of the pack. The first thing that came up was the subject of Ethan and Aiden. Chris said "I saw Ethan in the elevator earlier today it was just after Allison told me about the pack meeting. When I mentioned it to him he said Scott had sent him a text about it, he said that they would come if Aiden was up to it. Apparently he's not at full strength yet."

Danny and Lydia nodded as that was about the same thing they had gotten from them. As they were talking about them the door to the loft opened and two figures stepped out of the shadows behind it. They walked over to the group and said "did you guys miss us or something?"

Everyone looked over to them as Aiden said "I think they did otherwise why would the subject of the first pack meeting we've been invited to be us."

Ethan nodded and said "well we are in Scott's pack now."

Isaac then stood up and said "wait there in your pack now?" he said this well looking at Scott; he then continued and said "have you forgotten they killed Boyd right here, "he gestured to the desk by the windows as he said the last part.

Danny looked at Ethan as he came and took a seat next to him. Ethan then said "look we did that because we were forced to by Kali, we didn't want to do it but we didn't have a choice ok."

Scott then said "they've earned my trust by coming to help us distract the nogitsune and save Stiles, that's why they are in my pack, Isaac if you don't like it you can go and find your own pack."

Ethan than said "which I really wouldn't recommend trying as you never know who or what you may encounter."

Chris than said "Ethan's right you don't know what's out there you could get killed by hunters or end up in a pack that doesn't trust you."

Aiden then added "yeah not every Alpha is like Scott, not all of them care about their pack members as much as he does."

Isaac then said "why don't you two leave?"

Ethan then said "we've pissed off too many people to leave."

Aiden then said "you know Isaac might have a better chance out there then we do."

Scott then said "no one is going anywhere ok. Isaac I'm only asking them to be in the pack not move in with us ok."

Danny then said "I get that they helped kill someone close to you but they're not that bad when you get to know them, well at least Ethan is, I don't really know Aiden to well."

Derek then said "I've talked to them about it as well and they told me they only did it because they were afraid of what Kali and Deucalion would do to them if they didn't do it"

Isaac then said "fine I'll stay."

Derek then said "I've also been in contact with Cora she's thinking she wants to some back to Beacon Hills sometime in the summer"

Scott said to him "great how longs she going to stay?"

Derek said "I don't really know. Also Kate Argent is back and she's some sort of creature now."

Chris then said "wait my sister Kate is back from the dead?"

Derek than said "yeah she tried to kill me, also the Spanish hunters who caught me and Peter are after her apparently, I'm not really sure why they want her though."

Chris then said "we'll all have to keep vigilante as I can't control any hunters other than those who remain loyal to me, as for Kate the same thing. She's like Geared she writes her own code and if she's some sort of creature now that makes it all the harder."

Scott then said "anyone else have anything they want to bring up?"

Aiden and Eaten turned to each other and said "yeah were coming back to school."

Ethan then added "and I want to join the lacrosse team."

Scott than said "that's good and just so you guys know Miss Morrel is talking to everyone about Kira's death, she also asked me about what I knew about you too. I told her that I didn't know what was going on with you two, and it was your business."

Ethan said "that's good to know."

Aiden looked at him and said "yeah we can deal with her."

They all then made their way out of the loft, Ethan and Aiden followed Chris and Allison closely not just because they lived in the same apartment building but they figure they should keep watch of them just in case.

The next morning during first period the twins were summoned to Miss Morrel's office. The two of them made their way to the office. When they got there Ethan was asked to go in first Aiden followed him in. Miss Morel then said "I had wanted to see you one on one."

Ethan then said as Aiden pulled up another chair "we all know it's not going to work that way."

Aiden then said "we don't trust you."


	5. Chapter 5

Miss Morel then began by showing them some ink blots Ethan and Aiden both kept giving her strange answers like butterflies and blood stains, until she held up one that looked like a wolf Ethan looked at it and said "Canis lupus".

She looked at him and said "you're using the Latin phrasing really."

Ethan just nodded and Aiden said "you know it could also be Homo Saipan Saipan Lupus."

Ethan looked at him and said "no the term is Lycanthrope like our ancestor or you could go with the Germanic based old English term werewolf. "

Miss Morel then said "now what made you bring up that term?"

Ethan then said "you know exactly why I did, and I can smell him on you still. If you're going to report anything of this to him tell him we have a pack and if he shows his face near us again he's a dead man."

Miss Morel then said "I don't know what you're talking about this is supposed to be us talking about your feelings on the girl who died Kira Yukimura."

Ethan then said "I barely knew her."

Aiden then said "yeah same here I think she was the daughter of the history teacher."

Miss Morel the said "I'm not going to reason with you too am I?"

Aiden then said "I think Ethan and I are being quite reasonable with our answers. We know who you are and that you may or may not be working with Deucalion still. We don't trust you it's that simple."

Ethan than said "look why don't we make this simple you ask us what we see ourselves doing in ten years and I tell you that I see myself raising Alpacas in..."

Aiden then added "Sweden."

Miss Morel then said "just get out both of you."

The two of them left, Ethan added "and if you get in touch with Duke tell him we have a pack now and will turn on him if he shows his face to us."

The two of them left laughing and ran into Scott and Stiles who asked how it went. Ethan replied "not too badly we kind of messed with her a bit and she threw us out after I said I wanted to be an Alpaca farmer."

Stiles and Scott started laughing at that and Stiles said "Ethan I couldn't imagine you raising Alpacas."

Ethan replied "it was the first stupid thing that came to mind."

Scott then said "so what else did you say to her."

They went to the locker room where they told them everything that had happened between them and Miss Morel.

Later on that day Coach Finstock held a meeting for anyone that wanted to join the Lacrosse team he told them that they had to submit a signed medical form plus also have a cardiac exam as that was what the school board policy was now.

Danny then said "so what are you going to do about the medical form? Get Dr, Deaton to sign it?"

Ethan said "I don't think Coach is that dumb that he'll except it signed by a vet. I'll go and talk to Scott's mom maybe she can help me out. Speaking of Deaton Aid and I need to get going we kind of decided we want to see if we can work with him, so we have some extra money."

A little while later the two of them arrived at Dr. Deaton's. He greeted them and when they told him what they were there for he said "strangely I can always use some extra help around here even with Scott. " He then called for Scott and asked him to show them around; when they got to the cats Scott told them how they don't really like him too much now.

Ethan then said "yeah cats don't trust werewolves that much."

Aiden then said "but my brother seems to have a way with them. He used to have the cutest little kitten when he was kid."

Ethan then said "yeah I found him in a cardboard box beside a road and he just sort of attached himself to me. I remember he used to sleep beside me even though Aiden was there."

Ethan went over to one of the cats and picked it up and started stroking it, Dr. Deaton then said "it looks like someone has a new friend. I've never seen a cat take to a werewolf like that."

Ethan then said "cats have always liked me for some reason."

Just then someone came into the office and Deaton told Scott to see who it was well he did some paperwork with the twins. Scott went out to the front and saw Mrs. Yukimura standing there.

She then said "Scott where's Dr. Deaton, is he in?"

Scott said "yeah he's just in the back I'll go get him."

Scott then went to the back and told Dr, Deaton. Deaton then told Scott to continue showing the twins a round and find something for them to do.

Dr, Deaton then walked out to the front and stood behind the counter much in the same way when Peter hale had come looking for Scott, and said "I wondered when you would show up here."


	6. Chapter 6

Mrs. Yukimura then said to him "funny I could say the same thing."

Deaton then said "I didn't think Foxes sought advice."

Mrs. Yukimura then said "we don't I just wanted to see the person responsible for my daughter's death."

Deaton then said "you're looking at the wrong person then. I'm afraid I can't help you with that."

Mrs. Yukimura then said "that's not how I see it you allowed those teenagers to perform a ritual that powered up the nemeton again and realised the nogitsune."

Deaton then said "if I'm not mistaken you were the one who summoned it in the first place and hid it there without telling anyone. "

Mrs. Yukimura then said "I knew what I was doing."

Deaton then said "Typical of the fox to be so confident whereas the wolf knows when to ask for help."

Mrs. Yukimura then approached him threateningly and said "does that mean wolves are smarter than a fox. You seem to want to defend the actions of these teenagers, just as much as I do my actions in the past."

Deaton looked at her and calmly said "no you're the only one who needs to justify their actions, as I said before you brought forth the nogitsune you buried it beneath the nemeton. You did all of this but have no knowledge of the area. Beacon Hills has been protected for many hundreds of years by the Hale family, but then again I don't expect you to know this as the only time you have spent here before now is when you were in an internment camp that was closed and forgotten about."

Mrs. Yukimura then said "How dare you lecture me on things from the past." She then turned and walked out.

Deaton then went into the back where he saw the three werewolves looking like they were busy and he said to them "I take it you were all listening in."

They tried to make it look like they didn't know what he was talking about he then said "nice try boys I've been around werewolves since you were born. Like I said to her Wolves know when to seek advice unlike Foxes who think they know better."

Aiden then said "so you're saying we lack confidence e to make a decision on our own?"

Deaton replied "no, what I'm saying is a wolf can be trusted because it seeks council were as fox makes their own decisions and often can't be trusted. At least when they've lived as long as she has that is."

Scott then said "so Kitsune don't have emissaries like werewolves do?"

Deaton nodded and said "they're not the same as werewolves they weren't punished by a Greek god for defying him. I don't really know much about them as they don't tend to associate with werewolves often. Also as I said they don't normally seek the council of an emissary and often act with their own intentions. I am sorry that she lost her daughter but I can't take the blame and nor do I feel it is right for you Scott, Allison and Stiles to take the blame for it." He then said "especially Stiles, I hope it hasn't formed a rift in your friendship."

Scott then said "no it's strengthened it."

Deaton than said "that's a good thing to have; I'd say you're almost as close as these too." He said the last part as he indicated to the twins; he then said "if the two of you need anything my door is always open, even when the clinic is closed."

The twins nodded and said "thanks."


	7. Chapter 7

After they were finished for the day and Scott was locking up the clinic, Scott turned to the twins and said "sorry about that dog peeing on you guys. I honestly didn't expect him to do that."

Ethan then said "don't worry he missed me."

Aiden then said "yeah but he got me, you can see why Ethan's the brains most of the time."

Scott laughed at it as the biggest of the twins was right. Scott then said to them "do you guys what to come over to my place Isaac is doing something with Stiles tonight and my mom's working late."

They looked at him and thought about it before Ethan said "sure why not, we'd need to go shopping at home anyway or we'd probably grab something on our way home."

Scott said "I was thinking of ordering some Pizzas."

Aiden then said "sounds good to me."

Ethan added "yeah I'm always up for Pizza."

Aiden then said "you're always hungry bro."

Ethan then said "so are you."

Aiden replied "good point."

Scott jokingly said "hazard of being a werewolf right?"

The twins laughed and said "yeah," as they headed for their bikes.

The three of them rode off to Scott's house; once they arrived the twins parked there biked so they would be out of the way of Scott's mom's car. They then followed him in and sat down in the living room well they figured out what type of Pizza to get.

The twins said anything with meat. Scott then asked "are there any vegetarian werewolves?"

They thought for a moment then Ethan said "probably only if one was bitten but even then they'd probably go back to eating meat."

Aiden then said "Scott something to keep in mind with us, yes we were Alphas but we've never had Betas of our own or turned anyone. Also most of the werewolves we've been around have been born as well. "

Scott then said "so you were new to the whole Alpha thing too then?"

Ethan nodded and said "yeah pretty much but we've also been werewolves since birth. We should probably order some pizza now or Aiden will start chewing the furniture."

Aiden looked at him and said "sure bro when was the last time you saw me do that maybe when I was two."

Scott laughed at that, Aiden then said "typical of him to make fun of the baby brother."

Scott then said "wait you're the younger one? I thought Ethan was?"

Ethan then said "why because I'm the submissive one?"

Scott then said "yeah I guess I just assumed you were, you two are the first twins I've ever know."

Ethan nodded and said "don't worry about it that happens."

Scott then pulled up the menu for Domino's on his phone and said "so I was thinking of maybe meat lovers, and a Philly cheese steak."

Ethan then said "add a Bar B Q chicken one too."

Scott then said "ok what size."

The twins said together "large", Aiden then said "oh by the way it's on us," as he pulled out his credit card from his wallet.

Scott then said "are you sure?"

Aiden nodded and said "yeah consider it a thank you for letting us in the pack gift."

Scott then said "thanks that's really nice of you."

Scott then placed the order and said "should we add some cheesy bread too?"

Ethan than said "yeah why not after all we are werewolves."

After Scott had ordered Ethan then asked "can I ask you something?"

Scoot then said "ok what do you want to ask?"

Ethan the said "how did you meet Stiles?"

Scott then said "we meet the first day in kindergarten when we were both 4. He was the weird hyperactive kid and I had bad asthma. I'm like talking really bad to the point that I would go through an inhaler in a month."

Ethan then said "wow so being bitten really changed your life."

Scott nodded and said "that's the one thing about being bitten I don't regret. The best part of being a werewolf now is I can run long distances and I don't have to grab my inhaler. Anyway back to me and Stiles we ended up sitting at the same table as each other. One of the other kids took the purple crayon I wanted to use. Stiles saw that I was getting upset by it and offered me his. He was also the first kid in my class to not run away when I had an asthma attack in front of him, he helped me find my inhaler and use it. We used to stay at each other's houses a lot before his mom got sick, they used to keep a spare inhaler for me there because I would forget mine sometimes. When we were older Stiles talked my mom into letting him carry one in his bag when I had forgotten mine."

Aiden then said "he sounds like a good friend and I get now why Deaton said earlier that your bond with Stiles is as close as ours with each other."

Scott nodded and said "yeah were always there for each other. Like when his mom died he was there in the room alone and my mom found him, she called my baby sitter to bring me to the hospital to be there for him, we were only 10 at the time."

Ethan then said "that sucks seeing a parent die when you're that young. Our Dad died when we were 12. Our whole pack got killed in front of us; Aid and I were the only ones to survive."

Aiden then added "Ethan barely survived he got hurt really bad, I had to protect him from that day."

Scott then said "yeah I can see that."

Just then the pizzas arrived, Aiden got up to get them just in case he had to show his credit card. Scott went over to help him out as well.

Well they were eating they exchanged stories about what it was like for each of them growing up. Ethan shared one about a kid he knew when he was younger that also had asthma and he'd rub his back when he had an attack. Scott asked him if he shared some of his werewolf healing with him, Ethan just nodded and said "some days I wished I was an Alpha so I could just bite him."

Scott then said "I don't think I could do it, to me it would be too much like how Derek made his pack. Isaac came from a family that his dad used to beat him and lock him in a freezer. Erica had epilepsy and used to be made fun of for it."

Ethan then said "what about Boyd?"

Scott replied "he was kind of quiet he used to be alone a lot he took the bite so he'd have more friends."

Aiden then said "interesting the last to be bitten was the last to die."

Ethan then smacked his brother in the back of the head and said "we don't need to remind Scott about that ok."

Scott then said "don't worry, I get it, you did it because you had no choice. The little bit of time I spent with him I realised how much of a control freak Deucalion was."

The twins nodded and said "yeah he was."

A little while later Ethan had fallen asleep on a couch in the living room. Scott looked over to him as he said to Aiden "looks like he can sleep anywhere."

Aiden replied "yeah plus I'm not sure how much sleep he's gotten lately he sometimes has nightmares about stuff that happened to us and the whole thing with Stiles actually kept him up a lot."

Scott said "I think it gave us all nightmares."

Aiden nodded and said "yeah I can't imagine what it must have been like for Stiles; I guess the closet to it would be when Eth and I got possessed by it temporally. It brought out a lot of pent up emotions in us and some things we would never say to each other got said. We were actually ready to kill each other when Isaac showed up to try and kill us."

Scott then said "wow that sounds crazy."

Aiden then said "yeah it was, can I ask you something?"

Scott then said "sure what?"

Aiden replied "I know this might be awkward with Isaac but can we crash here for the night cause I don't really want to wake him," as he motioned to Ethan "plus I don't think he would want to ride his bike half asleep."

Scott replied "yeah sure I'd offer you the pull out in my dad's old study but it's full of crap right now."

Aiden then said "don't worry we've slept in worse places than on a couch."

Just then Isaac came in and said "what are they doing here?"

Scott said "I invited them over for Piazza and Ethan crashed on the couch. Aiden didn't really want to wake him so they're going to crash here tonight."

Isaac then said "fine just don't kill me well I'm sleeping."

Aiden then said "I hadn't planned on it."

A few hours later after Aiden had fallen asleep on the couch Melissa had come home from her shift at the hospital, thankfully nothing supernatural had happened. When Melissa arrived home she saw two motorcycles parked near Scott's she recognised them as being the twin's bikes. She figured that they must be spending the night. When she got in she saw them sleeping on the couches in the living room. They were both sleeping so soundly as she walked past them she was kind of glad they hadn't gone back to wherever they lived, especially if they were that tired, even werewolves shouldn't drive tired. Before she went to bed she garbed some spare blankets and draped them over them.

The next morning when Isaac and Scott came down they saw them still sleeping on the couch they noticed that they had blankets on them. Melissa was in the kitchen reading the paper and drinking coffee. Isaac jokingly said to Scott "looks like the twins got momed last night."

Aiden woke up looking around and realised what Isaac had meant. Aiden then went over to Ethan who was still sleeping and pulled his socks off and stroked the bottom of his feet. Ethan groaned and said "Aid don't do that."

Aiden did it again, this time Ethan said "Ok I'm up will quit tickling my feet already." He then looked around and said "Where am I, and why was I asleep on a couch?"

Aiden replied "were at Scott's house we came over and had Pizza, you passed out on the couch and I didn't want to wake you, so we crashed here last night, and apparently we got mommed by Scott's mom last night." He said the last part a he help up the blanket.

They smiled at that as Melissa said "yeah I figured you guys might be cold so I put them out for you." She then turned to Scott and said "I guess we should clean up the study in case they decide to sleep over again."

She then looked over at the twins and said "there's coffee if you want some."

They both went and helped themselves to some after they had used the bathroom. Melissa then offered to make some breakfast. Well she was making some scrambled eggs and Bacon Ethan sat in the kitchen and said "can I ask your help with something?"

Melissa then said "sure, your which one again?"

Ethan replied "I'm Ethan, Aiden's the taller one. Anyway I have to get a medical check for the lacrosse team and umm..."

Melissa replied "you do know I'm a nurse right?"

Ethan nodded and said "yeah but I was just wondering if you could help me find a doctor as I can't really ask Deaton to do it."

Melissa then said "yeah you can't really hand in a medical form signed by a vet. I'll see if I can get you an appointment with Scott's doctor he's due for a physical anyway. Not that it maters really with him being a werewolf, besides he needs to get one signed too."

Ethan than said "coach also said something about a cardiac exam too."

Melissa then said "I think the school is planning on doing one for everyone on the team, I'll look into it when I'm at work. Apparently some kid in another school had a heart attack during a basketball game so the school board is just being extra cautious."

Scott walked in and said "what's this I heard about you making a Doctor's appointment for me?"

Melissa replied "Scott you're due for your annual physical, plus Ethan needs to get one for the lacrosse team. Do you want to go with him or separate?"

Scott looked to Ethan who said "whatever I don't mind going the same day but maybe we should be in separate rooms."

Scott nodded and said "I'm ok with that."

Melissa then said to Ethan "do you want me to come in with you?"

Ethan replied said "only if you don't mind."

Mellissa then said "no just so you know I haven't been in with Scott since he was 13."

Scott then said "yeah the nurse is pretty hot."

Melissa looked at him and shook her head as she said "teenagers."

Ethan then said "women don't really turn me on much Scott."

Melissa then said "you're the one with Danny right?"

Ethan nodded and said "yeah Danny's my boyfriend and he knows about me and us."

Melissa than said "so he knows about werewolves."

Ethan nodded "yup he's kind of part of the pack for protection."

Melissa then said "Speaking of protection, I hope you two are careful when you're together."

Ethan then said "whoa there I don't need a sex lecture, despite the fact that werewolves can't get STDs or transmit them Danny does make me were a condom and he does too ok. End of Story I'm not going to talk about that anymore."

Melissa then said "wow so is there anything that you guys aren't immune too."

Ethan replied "unfortunately yeah things like colds and the flu still affect us just in worse ways, like higher temperatures and I end up with Tonsillitis pretty bad when I get sick."

Scott then said "that must suck for you."

Ethan nodded as Aiden came over and said "yeah it does and the last couple of times I've been the one to take care of him. The first time after our family died I had to find a doctor that wasn't going to send him to the hospital because of his temperature being high."

Melissa then said "just how high a temperature are we talking?"

Ethan replied "around 150 or higher." Melissa was shocked by it; Ethan then said "our normal body temperature tends to be around 100."

Melissa then said "ok that's still a little high."

Ethan then said "yeah but it has its advantages we don't really get cold as our natural body heat is higher than normal."

Aide then added "unless you're attacked and marked by demonic ninjas that is."

Ethan replied "yeah good point."

Just the Stiles came in and said "why'd you call a pack meeting without me?"

Scott then said "Stiles why would I call one without you?"

Stiles then said "I don't know just that the twins bikes are parked in the garage next to yours."

Scott then said "they started working at Deaton's last night and I invited them over for pizza last night and they spent the night because Ethan passed out on the couch."

Stiles then said "you could have called me over."

Scott then said "sorry next time ok. Besides I wanted some time to get to know them outside of the pack when they weren't trying to kill me."

Stiles then said "ok that makes sense after all they are the new kids in town."

Scott noticed that Sties either seemed hurt by the fact that he hadn't invited him over or was playing it up for sympathy, either way Scott went over to him and pulled him into a hug and said "Stiles were best friends, were like brothers ok and next time I have any of the pack over for dinner your welcome. Besides you have a key or you can just use the window."

Stiles then said "I just thought..." Scott cut him off and said "no one will ever replace you in my pack."

Stiles then said "thanks so what's for breakfast."

Melissa then said "are you guys sure he's not a werewolf?"

Scott nodded and said "yeah unless he's n alpha and is really good at masking his sent."

Ethan then added "that's harder to do then you think too."

Aiden then said "you should tell Stiles about what Kira's mom said to Deaton."

Stiles then said "wait she come to the clinic to talk to Deaton?"

Scott nodded and said "Yeah she did," and then told him about everything they had heard well they sat down and had breakfast.

Melissa than said "she blamed you guys for causing her daughter death when she was the one who called that thing that possessed Stiles into existence. I'm almost tempted to give her a piece of my mind myself."

After Breakfast the twins said that they were going to go home to shower and change. Stiles asked them if they had any plans for later. Ethan said "we need to do some grocery shopping but other than that we don't have anything planes for today. "

Aiden then said "why is there something you wanted to do?"

Stiles then said "I was thinking maybe we should have a pack movie night."

Scott then said "that sounds good but shouldn't we worry about the hunters and Kate that Derek told us about?"

Stiles replied "yeah but let them make a move first. I kind of want to just be around some friends before we really have to worry about things like that. "

Scott then said "ok we could all use a break from the last couple of months. We should invite Allison, Lydia and Danny too."

Stiles than said "my thoughts exactly we should find a nice comedy to watch."

Scott then said "yeah that sounds good."

A little while later Scott and Stiles went to go pick out a movie they decided on Hamlet 2.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day after the pack movie night Isaac went over to talk to Alison about how he felt about her and Scott. She had known he was coming and knew why he wanted to talk. When Isaac arrived at the apartment she buzzed him in and he called the elevator. Just as the doors were closing a hand slipped in and a voice he kind of recognised said "hold the elevator for me." Isaac reached over and pushed the door open button and saw Ethan with some bags of groceries.

Ethan looked at him and said "thanks Aid and I were just out getting some stuff; Chris was nice enough to lend us his car."

Isaac then said "that's cool I was just here to see Allison to kind of talk to her about some stuff."

Ethan then said "don't worry I'm fine with it, can you hit the penthouse for me?"

Isaac pushed the button as the elevator door closed and it began to rise. A few floors before the one the Argent's were on it stopped. Isaac than said "what's going on?"

Ethan then replied "I think we're stuck between floors." He then pushed the emergency call button and tried the emergency phone which unfortunately seemed to be out of order as there was no answer. Isaac started panicking and Ethan realised it immediately as it was something he was feeling too.

Ethan put his bags down and turned to Isaac and said "I take it you're not big on enclosed spaces."

Isaac then said "yeah but you knew that already when you locked me and Allison in the janitors closet."

Ethan then said "no we didn't, and you're not the only one in this elevator who doesn't like them either," Ethan then sat down on the floor and said to Isaac "sit down and try and relax a bit ok because your making me more nervous."

Isaac looked at him and said "um no offence but you being in here with me makes me kind of nervous."

Ethan than said "there are three reason why I won't do anything to you one Scott would probably try and kill me or let Stiles shove mistletoe down my throat, two there's a security camera in the elevator, and the third Chris Argent isn't likely to take to kindly to me attacking a member of Scott' pack."

Isaac then said "ok I guess that makes sense" as he sat down on the floor he was still a little nervous. He then said "so why are you afraid of enclosed spaces?"

Ethan then said "in our last pack before Deucalion's they thought it was funny to lock me in a closet with no light on and a line of mountain ash at the door."

Isaac then said "I take it you couldn't get out and since Aiden couldn't break the mountain ah it must have been torture for the two of you."

Ethan nodded as his phone rang, he looked at it and saw it was Aiden he answered it and said "I'm stuck in the Elevator with Isaac of all people and the phones dead can you do me a big favor and get someone to help us."

Isaac could tell that Ethan was trying not to panic like he was even though he could hear the other werewolf's heart racing, he also herd Aiden say "just relax bro ok will get you out of there soon ok."

Ethan than said "thanks Aid I know we will can I hang up on you because I think Isaac needs someone to talk to a little."

After Aiden said "Ok bro call me if you need me."

Ethan hung up the phone and sat next to Isaac and put an arm around him and said "relax I'm not going to do anything to you ok so why are you afraid of enclosed spaces."

Isaac then said "because my dad used to lock me in a freezer when I would screw something up ,like not do well in school or not cleaning my room properly."

Ethan then said "that sucks believe me if I had know about that there is no way in hell Aid and I would have locked you in that janitors closet." Ethan appeared to be shaking now; Isaac put an arm around him and said "are you ok?"

Ethan replied "yeah I was just thinking about what that must have been like for you even though you were in there with Allison."

Isaac then said "I lost control and almost killed her before Scott got me out."

Ethan then said "dude if I had known I seriously would have talked Aiden out of it."

Isaac then said "would he have listened to you?"

Ethan replied "maybe he does some of the time; it depends on what I'm trying to talk him out of or into."

Isaac then said "What about when you guys killed Boyd, how come you didn't try and talk him out of that?"

Ethan replied "because Kali was there and she could wipe the floor with us if she wanted to."

Isaac then said "so you were afraid of her too?"

Ethan replied "yeah she and Deucalion were the worst; Enis was like a big teddy bear with us."

Isaac then said "really he was like a big teddy bear with you two?"

Ethan nodded and said "yeah he missed the pack he killed as much as Aid and I missed our family and he realised that with us. When he died Aiden didn't believe what Deucalion had said and we talked with Deaton in secret and he told us what had happened. I think he kind of realised we were mixed up in this and over our heads as much as Scott was."

Isaac then said "I guess I never really thought about it from your perspective, but then again we were either running from you two or being beat up by you."

Ethan then said "you know you did get some good shots on me at that rest stop."

Isaac then said "you let me do that though right?"

Ethan thought about it for a second and said "maybe in the back of my mind I did but you did get me when I didn't expect it. Oddly I expected Boyd to be the one to attack not you, mainly because Scott had talked him out of it earlier."

Isaac then said "so how come you didn't start anything?"

Ethan than said "simple I was outnumbered three to one."

Isaac then said "yeah I guess that makes sense."

Just then the Elevator started moving Ethan was first on his feet and held his hand out to Isaac who took it and said "thanks for helping me calm down."

Ethan then said "you're welcome and thanks to you too." When the elevator came to a stop at the Argents floor the doors opened and Alison, Chris and Aiden were standing there. Aiden then said "I could tell by how far your voice was when I talked to you that you were close to here so I came down the stairs."

Ethan than said "thanks bro" and hugged him.

Aiden then said to Isaac "thanks for giving him something to distract him."

Isaac then said "he did more of that with me then I did with him."

Aiden then turned to Ethan and said "do you want to brave the elevator or should we take the stairs?"

Ethan then said "let's take the stairs ok."

Aiden then turned to Chris and said "thanks for letting us borrow your car to go grocery shopping."

Chris nodded and said "anytime you guys need me I'll help out if I can."

The twins made their way upstairs well Isaac made his way to the Argents Apartment, once there Allison asked him if he needed anything.

Isaac was still shaking a little bit from being trapped in the elevator as he said "yeah maybe some water."

Allison left to get some water for him well Chris sat next to him and said "are you ok?"

Isaac then said "yeah I'm fine I just don't like enclosed spaces much, and being trapped in one with Ethan was a little unnerving."

Chris then said "Did he hurt you?"

Isaac replied "no he actually told me he had similar experiences to me. The pack they were in before the Alpha one used to torture him and Aiden by locking Ethan in a closet with a line of mountain ash around him."

Chris then said "that sounds like something we'd do to them."

Isaac looked at him and said "why?"

Allison then came back in with some water for Isaac as Chris explained "some hunters like to torture a werewolf before they kill it." He realised Isaac was still shaking and said "that's something I didn't agree with and still don't. Look as I said in Derek's loft a few days ago I will help you guys out as much as I can none of you, other than the twins, have ever given me a reason to harm any of you."

Isaac then said "what made you change your mind?"

Chris then said "three people actually Scott, you and Allison. Now I take it you came here to talk with Allison if you two need me I'll be in my office."

Chris then got up and went to his office well Isaac talked to her about how he felt and had told her he realised that their relationship just wasn't working. Alison then said "I know Scott and I still have some feelings for each other but where going to keep our distance for a bit because of Kira. H's a little upset by it still."

Isaac then said "yeah I know he missed her almost as much as he misses you."

Allison then said "look just because were not together doesn't mean we can't be friends ok and if Scott is ever being an ass to you, you can always come and talk to me and I'll kick his butt for you."

Isaac laughed and said "thanks I was just worried you didn't like me anymore after you spent the night with Scott when he was hurt."

Allison replied "Isaac you don't have to worry about that ok. Just because we may not be dating anymore doesn't mean we can't be friends ok." She then went over to him and gave him a hug and said "you'll find a great girl someday ok."

Isaac smiled and said "thanks you're a great friend."

Allison then said "do you want to stay for dinner?"

Isaac then said "nah it's taco night and Melissa's home so I kind of don't want to miss it."

Allison then said "that's ok too do you want a lift back home?"

Isaac replied "yeah sure but I kind of want to find out if Ethan is ok before we go."

Allison nodded as she grabbed her car keys and told her Dad where they were going. When they got to the hall they saw an Elevator technician checking the elevator over so they took the stairs up to the penthouse.

When they got to the top Isaac knocked on the door Aiden opened it and said "wow who'd of thought you'd be the first of the pack to come up?"

Isaac then said "I was just heading back to Scott's and I wanted to know how Ethan was."

Aiden invited them and called his twin over from the kitchen. Ethan said "I'm ok now thanks to being trapped with you."

Isaac looked around the apartment and said "it's just the two of you here?"

They nodded as Aiden said "the others lived here too but after Deucalion left town we've had it to ourselves. Were looking for something smaller though but it's hard to find anything. The landlord is ok with us staying here for now so were not in any desperate need."

Ethan then said "you guys are welcome to stay for dinner if you want."

Isaac then said "thanks for the invite maybe some other time. Its taco night and Melisa's going to be home and I just feel like being there."

Ethan nodded and said "that's cool maybe we should come over for that some time. Well have to talk to Scott about that."

Aiden then said "we could have them over here too at some point unless there uncomfortable being here."

Isaac then said "I'll talk to Scott about it when I get home." He then turned to Ethan and said "I'm glad to see your feeling better."

Ethan smiled and said "same back to you and If you want to talk about anything you've got my number now you can call me anytime."

Isaac and Allison then left and took the stairs back down, when they arrived at the McCall house Melissa insisted that Allison stay. She called her dad to let him know she was staying for diner.

During dinner Isaac told them about being trapped in the elevator and some of the stuff Ethan had told him to keep him calm. He also said the twins wanted to have the pack over to their place sometime, but only if they felt comfortable with it.


	9. Chapter 9

On Monday at School Scott approached the twins well they were at their lockers and said "my mom talked to the doctor this morning, she said that he wants to give both of you a check up and she also said he should be able to get a hold of any medical records you guys have if you give her your last name."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah sure what's her number?"

Scott gave him her number and he called her and said "hey Mrs. McCall its Ethan, Scott passed on a message that you wanted our last name for our medical records." He then told her that their last name was Fenrir and spelt it out for her. He then jokingly said "feel free to Google it and see what comes up, I know Danny did."

Just as he finished the conversation with Melissa Danny came over and said "What did I do?"

Scott looked confused about it as did Aiden; Ethan replied "goggled our last name I was just talking to Scott's Mom, She's arranging with a Doctor for me and Aid to have a physical and she wanted our last name so he could get our medical records."

Just then Stiles came over and said "you guys have medical records?"

Aiden replied "yeah we do we can't really go to a vet if we need shots for school or stuff like that."

Scott then said "wait you guy's still get shots?"

Ethan replied "yeah it's no big deal really. They don't harm us plus they do kind of help a little like for example if you get shot by a hunter you don't really want to get tetanus as well as having to heal from wolfs bane poising."

Danny then said "wait there are people who hunt werewolves?"

Ethan then said "yeah unfortunately there are people who don't think our kind should exist and hunt us to kill. If you want to know more about them you can talk to Allison and her Dad Chris, they used to hunt us but they gave it up and now help us protect others."

Just then Aiden got a text from Lydia asking if he could help her and Allison help Isaac get a new wardrobe and maybe a new hairstyle, Aiden texted her back "wrong twin talk to Ethan."

Danny got one from them as well and replied back "I'll come but I'm bringing someone with me for help."

Lydia then walked over to them and said "I need to talk to you."

Aiden was about to follow her when she said "not you your brother."

Ethan looked up and said "it's about Isaac right?"

Lydia nodded and said "we told him we were asking Danny but I figured I should check with Aiden first and then when he told me to talk to you we realised neither of us had your number."

Ethan then said "Isaac has it. I gave it to him yesterday."

Lydia then said "we didn't know how comfortable he would be with one of you so we wanted to keep it from him."

Ethan nodded and said "he's a little more comfortable around me."

Lydia then said "so you'll help us after school?"

Ethan turned to Scott and said "does Deaton need me today?"

Scott said "you should be Ok, just give him a call to check."

Ethan pulled out his phone and called him, Deaton said he was fine with him being off as he didn't really need more then two assistants at once. He also told him that he'll figure out a schedule and either have Aiden give it to him or Scott. Ethan thanked him and hung up.

A little while after School Lydia and Allison arrived at the mall and Danny met them there as well. Isaac was ready to go in when Danny said "were waiting on one more person, they should be here soon."

Isaac was looking around as a motorcycle parked next to Danny's car and one of the twins got off it and walked towards them, he turned to Danny and said "can I stash my helmet in your car?

Danny nodded as he flipped the keys to the twin, after he put the helmet in the trunk he came back over to them and Isaac looked at him and said "Ethan right?"

He nodded and said "yeah, so this is a bit different then the last time we met at a mall." He said the last part with a smirk and a laugh as he gave Danny his keys back.

Lydia and Danny exchanged looks with each other as Ethan then said "it was when we were with the Alpha pack. Deucalion invited Scott to an abandoned mall and Isaac, Derek, Boyd and Cora all showed up as well." He then turned to Danny and said "it was the night before that bus trip with the cross country team."

Danny nodded as Ethan then said to Allison "by the way those arrows with the stun tips on then really hurt."

She smiled and said "they're supposed to, but I won't use them on you again on purpose."

Ethan replied "That's good enough for me."

Isaac then said "so your here to help me with a new look."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah and considering you asked Allison and Lydia for help you'll be a little more cooperative then Aiden was when I took him shopping before we arrived here."

Danny then said "what's he like then."

Ethan replied "his idea of what's ok to wear every day would b a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt with a hoodie. I told him that if we were going to be seen together on the bikes he picked out he had better dress better. "

Isaac then said "so he picked the bikes and you picked the clothes?"

Ethan replied "yup Aiden's the main gear head and I'm the style guy", Ethan then turned to Danny and said "oh by the way well were here do I need anything for Lacrosse?"

Danny then said "yeah will stop by a sporting goods store to get you some stuff like a mouth guard and athletic support."

Isaac then said "I know Scott has a custom one because the one he bought didn't really fit because his Jaws kind of odd. Melissa said she'd take me to get one I could see if she'll help you out too. I know being a werewolf is kind of hard on the cheap ones."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah our bit fore is a lot stronger then a humans. It takes a lot of force to bite into raw flesh."

Danny then said "can we change the subject?" Ethan replied "yeah it is kind of gross when you think about it."

Isaac responded "yeah I try to not think about it all the time." Ethan then said "yeah me too." 

Well they went in Isaac said to Ethan "so you're not just going to wear equipment for show?"

Ethan looked at him and said "no cause I don't want to get hurt. Isaac there are still some ways for us to get badly hurt for example if you crack your head open bad enough you can die. Plus getting hurt in sensitive areas isn't fun for anyone even when you can heal."

Ethan then turned to Isaac and said "so do you have any sort of style in mind?"

Isaac then said "I was thinking stuff like Scott and you guys."

Ethan nodded and looked him over and said "you've got a similar build to Aid, maybe a little less muscular but you're tall. How tall are you by the way?"

Isaac replied "I'm about six one"

Ethan replied "yeah I figured that as you're about an inch taller than Aid then."

Isaac then said "so how tall are you?"

Ethan replied "Five eight."

Isaac then asked "so is Aiden taller because he's the older brother?"

Ethan replied "Aiden isn't the older one I'm older then him by seven minutes." Danny noticed he didn't say anything about being born on a different day then Aiden and decided to not bring it up unless he did, Lydia also realised that Danny knew by a look she got from him when Ethan had said Aiden was the younger one.

Lydia then said "so you're the same height as Scott then."

Ethan nodded and said "yeah but I've got a bit more muscle then he does." Ethan then turned to Danny and said "I think we start with the hair?"

Danny said "yeah that makes sense and then will work from there."

Isaac then said "the barber I usually go to has a shop somewhere else though."

Ethan then said to Danny "do you think Julian can do something with him?"

Danny then said "yeah he should have some good ideas."

Isaac then said "so who's this guy then."

Ethan replied "he does mine and Aids hair plus he also does Danny's too."

They then walked into the hairstylists shop, Julian who was an extremely flamboyant gay man greeted them "Ethan, Danny I didn't expect you to be here so soon what can I do for you,"

Ethan spoke up and said "it's not for us today it's for a friend who want to change his look a little." He then turned to Isaac and said "were wondering what you can do with him."

Isaac stood there just wondering as the three guys in the room were looking at him. Julian walked over to him and said "I think what will do is will keep some of the curls on the top but will do something with the sides and the back to clean it up a bit. So what's your name young man?"

Isaac sheepishly replied "Isaac."

Julian then said "Ok Isaac just have a seat and I'll work my magic on you." Isaac sat down in the chair in the shop as Julian put a cape around him and began to work on Isaac's hair.

Well Isaac was getting his hair done Lydia said she needed her nails done and Allison decided to tag along with her, which left Ethan and Danny heading to the sporting goods store to grab some things for Ethan for lacrosse. Danny talked him into some under armor boxer briefs; the funniest was when they were picking out jocks the guy in the store tried to talk Ethan into getting a smaller size based on his height. Danny actually stepped in and said "no he's well endowed down there; I sometime wonder how he keeps it in his pants."

Ethan laughed and said "hey I'm not the one who behaves like a porn star when they get touched in certain ways."

Danny looked at him and said "Ethan come on not here in front of people."

Ethan nodded and said "why am I embarrassing you?"

Danny whispered under his breath knowing that Ethan could hear it due to his werewolf hearing "yeah you are."

Ethan didn't say anything else about it as they went to the front of the store to pay for the stuff in addition to the under things he also picked up a pair of cleats. Danny said he'd put it in his car and bring it over to Ethan's place later. Ethan thanked him as it wasn't easy for him to carry a lot of stuff when he had his bike with him.

Well they were waiting for the girls and Isaac to be done Ethan and Danny found a bench outside of the hair salon and sat down. Danny turned to Ethan and asked him "I know I've never asked you about any of the things you've done as a werewolf but Isaac's comment about Boyd the other day makes me want to know some more."

Ethan replied "I'll tell you but not here." Just then he got a text from Aiden saying "_going to grab some food with Scott after work and then head to the hospital with him to drop some food with his mom. You can join us if you want._"

Ethan responded with "_I think I'll grab something with everyone else. I'm thinking of telling Danny some stuff at the apartment._"

Aiden replied back "_let me know if I need to crash somewhere else._"

Ethan replied "_sure thing bro._"

Ethan then turned to Danny and said "sorry that was Aid he's going to garb something with Scott and see Melissa later, Scott's taking her some food and Aids going to tag along. So we can have the apartment alone to ourselves to talk."

Danny than said "sounds good to me. So do you have any other thoughts about Isaac?"

Ethan then said "yeah I was thinking maybe a nice leather jacket and I want to know from Allison if she thinks he could pull of some tight jeans?"

Danny said "he used to have a leather jacket, but he looked too much like a biker in it."

Ethan said "yeah I can see that it's all about the cut of the jacket. I know Aid wanted to go for that look but I can't really pull it off too well and we decided to dress similar to each other, plus he looked like a tool in one."

Danny then asked "did you tell him that?"

Ethan said "I was more tactful he's stronger then I am. He's the brawn I'm the brains. Plus if you get him pissed he's got a bad temper. I kind of too but I stay calm a little more than he does."

Allison came over at sat beside them and said "I just checked on Isaac and Julian said he's almost done with him. He actually looks pretty good now."

Ethan looked over at her and said "cool I figured he could do something with his hair. Nice nails by the way, I take it you don't keep them too long because of the whole hunting thing?"

Allison nodded and said "yeah I'm not much of a girly girl, although I do were heals and skirts but I'm not that big on my nails as Lydia is."

Ethan then said "yeah I don't care too much about my nails that much as they turn into claws."

Allison then said "can I ask you something I've never really asked either Scott or Isaac?"

Ethan replied "sure what do you want to know?"

Allison then asked "does changing hurt?"

Ethan nodded and said "yeah it does but not as much as you think it does, now merging with Aiden that's a whole other can of worms .I used to it though I've been shifting since I was six."

Danny then said "you guys were bitten that young?"

Ethan then said "no we were born like this. Pretty much all of us of our kind are like that when were young. The first time is always the worst. It's worse if you're not born one too, because your body isn't ready for it."

Danny then said "that night in the motel where you going to bite me?"

Ethan replied "yeah the thought had crossed my mind I think, but I really don't remember a lot about that night a lot of it is really hazy."

Danny then said "so are showers after Lacrosse practice going to be as intense as the night I showed you the basics?"

Ethan looked at him and said "I'll talk to you about that later and the answer is no by the way."

Allison then said "yeah it got pretty crazy after that with him and his brother and Isaac."

Ethan then said "yeah that was pretty crazy."

Danny then said "so I guess I'm going to find out a lot of stuff tonight then."

Ethan replied "yeah no more secrets unless you don't want to know something."

Just then they saw Julian finishing up on Isaac as Lydia walked over. Ethan turned to her and said "your nails look great and are defiantly better than mine."

Lydia chuckled at that and said "they better be wolf boy."

When Julian had finished with Isaac and he was looking at his new hairstyle the others walked over and told him it looked really good on him. Isaac then said "yeah I do kind of like it. It'll take some getting used to though."

Julian then went to go and ring him up, Isaac instead on paying by saying "at least let me pay for my own haircut."

They then went to a few clothing stores they got him some shirts and a couple of pairs of jeans that the four people with him assured him made his but look good. The last stop was a store that sold leather jackets. Isaac immediately went for one that was more of a biker style. Ethan then took him to look at it the mirror and showed him how it was the wrong type of jacket for him. To show him something better he took off the one he had on a said "here try this."

Isaac looked at him and took off the jacket he'd picked up and put Ethan's jacket on. He looked at himself in the mirror and said "I like this one better plus it doesn't feel as heavy."

Ethan then just for fun tried on the one that Isaac had picked up. He then reached over to a pocket in his jacket that Isaac was still wearing and pulled out his sunglasses. He apologised to Isaac for that as he put them on as he looked at himself in the mirror, Danny then said to him "you don't look to bad in that jacket."

Ethan turned to him and said "yeah I kind of like it."

Allison and Lydia looked at him and told him he should get it. Ethan replied "I think I will I'm kind of getting tired of always matching Aiden all the time."

Isaac then said "so should I just keep this one then?"

Ethan looked at him and said "no but will find one similar to it."

Isaac then took it off and handed it back to Ethan who still had the other one on. Ethan then looked through the racks and found one similar to it and handed it to Isaac and said "here try this one."

Isaac put it on it felt just as comfortable as Ethan's had on him earlier. All four of the others looked at him and Ethan said "yeah that works."

Isaac looked at the two of them in the mirror and said "so how come you can pull of that jacket but it's wrong for me?"

Ethan replied "my build is different than yours, the funny thing is even though Aiden's is the same he looked like a total tool in one likes this." He then turned to Danny and sad "do you really think I look good in this one?"

Danny then said "yeah you do." Lydia then said "if you were straight I think you were even hotter."

Ethan replied "I'll take that as a complement."

Ethan then went over to the register to pay for it as Isaac came over with his. Ethan then said "I'll get it for you if you want."

Isaac looked at him and said "why as a sort of peace offering."

Ethan then said "no as a friend who wants to be nice."

Isaac said "ok I'll except that so no strings attached."

Ethan replied "no strings attached scarf boy."

Isaac then said "hey don't make fun of me wearing scarves."

Ethan the said "I'm not I think they look good on you, and you could look really cool with your new jacket with some of them."

Isaac then jokingly said "I should text you a picture of myself everyday for your approval."

Ethan then said "don't unless you are really questioning what you have on."

After that they headed to the food court as the two werewolves were getting hungry.

After Dinner the girls took Isaac home before Allison dropped Lydia at her place before heading back to her apartment. Danny followed Ethan home to the apartment as while.

Once they got up there Ethan opened the door and they went in he left his stuff on the bed in the room he shared with Aiden and then head for the living room. Meanwhile Danny had taken off his shoes and hung up his jacket in the closet, he noticed that his and Ethan's were currently the only ones there.

Ethan made his way to the kitchen and called out to Danny "do you want anything to drink, we've got some juice or water or milk if you want that?"

Danny said "water's good."

Ethan handed him a glass of water before heading back to the kitchen and said "you want any Ice Cream?"

Danny thought about it for a second and said "nah I'll pass on that for now I still kind of full from Dinner. But if your want some go ahead."

Ethan came back to the living room with a glass of juice in one hand and a bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in the other. He then sat down and said "so where do you want e to start?"

Danny then said "um I don't know what ever your comfortable with."

Ethan then said "ok I'll start with when we came to town. We killed our last pack that treated us badly and became Alphas so we could join the Alpha pack that came here for Derek and Scott. Originally Aid and I were assigned to find out who was close to Scott and if they were a threat."

Danny then said "so you thought I was a threat?"

Ethan replied "I didn't but the Alpha in charge Deucalion did, he knew you were close to Jackson and he thought you might be with Scott as well."

Danny then said "how did he know this?"

Ethan then said "Miss Morel is a sort of advisor for him."

Danny then said "the school guidance consular is an adviser for someone who wanted you to find out if I was threat?"

Ethan replied "yeah now you know why Aid and I don't really want to give her much info because we don't trust her." Danny nodded for Ethan to continue. Ethan then said "so anyway I ended up falling for you and even after we realised you weren't close to Scott I continued to see you despite my brother asking if I would kill you if I was ordered too."

Danny then said "would you have?"

Ethan looked him in the eyes, he took a breath as he listed to Danny's heart beet he could tell he was nervous, but he knew that he wanted to know the truth, he took a couple of spoon full's of his ice cream before he replied "no I wouldn't have, I actually turned it back on Aiden and asked him if he'd kill me if he was ordered to, he didn't answer it and I kind of knew he wouldn't do it. He couldn't live with himself if anything happened to me and I'm the same I couldn't live with him."

Danny then said "is that why you did that ritual then? Sorry if I'm taking you away from your story."

Ethan replied "don't worry about it you can ask questions as much as you want." He then had a bit more ice cream before he said "yeah I did that ritual too bring him back because I didn't know what to do without him plus I realised I owed him for doing the same for me when we were twelve."

Danny then said "so what about Boyd did you guys kill him?"

Ethan replied "that's where it gets tricky because we were involved in his death by technically it was Derek that killed him. Aid and I held up his hands, well we had him forced down on to his knees with his claws out. Kali then picked up Boyd and forced Derek to impale him on his claws. I only did it because I had no choice at the time Kali could have killed the both of us and would have at the time. I was pissed for being used like that and Aiden knew it, so we kind of plotted against Kali once we knew Scott had a plan to deal with Deucalion."

Danny then asked "so what happened to the rest of the Alphas?"

Ethan replied "Deucalion killed Enis, Miss Blake killed Kali and almost killed Aid and I. Deucalion got his sight back and apparently has left town. I only say that because Miss Morel is still around and she smells like him still."

Danny then said "so you guys almost died then too?"

Ethan nodded and said "Aid and I used to be able to merge together in to a giant sized werewolf but Miss Blake snapped our neck in that form and in order to heal from it we gave up our Alpha sparks and also according to Deaton we gave up that form too. Although he's said he's not very familiar with Twin werewolves though so he's seeing if he can find out some more about it."

Danny was oddly silent for a bit before he said "I don't really know what to think now that I know more about you. I know now why you kept it from me and I guess since Scott has found some way to forgive you for it I can too."

Ethan replied "Scott hasn't forgiven us and nor do I except him to but he trusts us to be there for him when he needs us."

Danny then said "Ok I still like you and hey you're my boyfriend I have to accept something about you especially if you're a werewolf. So now what was with the whole shower thing and what did Allison and Isaac mean by things being crazy after I had left."

Ethan then told him about the stuff with the nogitsune and how he and Aiden had been possessed by it along with Isaac. He told him about how he acted out on emotions he never normally did and likely wouldn't again as he didn't want to hurt Danny in anyway, he also told him about the fight he and Aiden had and how they had talked about it afterwards.

Danny then said as he saw a look of sadness now in Ethan's eyes "hey don't be sad I still love you, I get you didn't want to tell me all this stuff because you feel the same way."

Ethan nodded as he said "yeah I love you too babe, almost as much as I do Aiden, but it's different with you."

Danny then said "did you just say what I think you said"

Ethan replied "what that I love you, and then yeah you did."

Danny went over to him and hugged him and said "this is the first time we've said it to each other."

Ethan nodded and said "it's also the first time I've said it to anyone other than Aid since our family died."

Danny then said "wow. So can I ask you something and you don't have to answer this but did you guys kill your family?"

Ethan then said "No they got killed and Aid and I were the only ones to survive. It was another pack we killed but I don't want to talk about them right now."

Danny then said as he rubbed his back "anytime you want to tell me about it I'm fine with it."

Ethan then said to him "do you fell like spending the night or are you going to head home?"

Danny looked at him and said "if it's ok I think I'll just go home."

Ethan then said "if you want I'll go with you I can always walk back from your place."

Danny replied "yeah that would be good if you want to."

The two of them made their way back to Danny's house. Anny killed Ethan good night and the two of them hugged for a minute on the front porch. Once Danny got up to his room he watch as Ethan walked off into the night and he thought about everything that he had been told that night about his boyfriend and his brother. He also thought about how Ethan had told him that he loved him and how he had said he was the first person other than his brother that he had said it to for a long time.

Danny fell asleep that night with thoughts of spending more time with Ethan in his head and in his dreams.

Ethan arrived back at the apartment and told Aiden he could come home if he wanted to. When he got there the two of them lay in bed and talked about everything that had happened to them that day.


End file.
